


BBQ Angel Wings

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: A vampire hunt goes horribly wrong for the boys. In the aftermath Mary makes a deal to get them back that leaves the Winchester men speechless.





	BBQ Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing  
> \-------------

Dean looked down in surprise at the growing bloodstain on his abdomen, his ears still ringing from the gunshot blast. Sinking to his knees as the agonizing pain gripped him, Dean struggled to press a hand to the wound. Gulping in air he tried to clear his rabidly wavering vision. The sound of Sam screaming his name drew the hunter’s attention. Managing a weak smile, Dean looked up at his baby brother. “Heya, Sammy.”

Sam frantically pressed down on the wound, eliciting a pained groan from his brother, “Hey, Hey, you’re going to be OK Dean. Everything’s going to be fine. Just… Just stay with me OK?”

Dean nodded weakly, both hunters knew it was anything but fine, this wasn’t the first time one of them had been gut shot. Both boys knew what was fatal and what wasn’t in this situation, and judging by the desperate look on Sam’s face, Dean knew this one was.

“Sammy” Dean’s slurred speech sent a bolt of fear through the younger hunter.

“Hey, no. Don’t try and talk De, save your strength. We’re gonna get you through this.”

Tears leaked out of Dean’s eyes at the use of his childhood nickname. Sam never called him De anymore. Reaching out, Dean grasped a bloody hand around his brother’s arm, shaking his head jerkily. “M’not… Sammy, m’not.”

Sam began to cry as his big brother struggled for words. Pressing down harder, Sam’s breath hitched as he felt the warm blood continue to seep through his fingers. “Don’t say that. You, can’t go De. Please!”

Dean’s vison was growing dark at the edges as he struggled to stay conscious. “S’ok little brother.”

Sam let out a strangled cry as Dean went limp, his eyes unseeing as they stared into nothingness. “De? Dean? No…No Please No, DEAN!” Sam searched for a pulse frantically and collapsed, sobbing on his brothers still chest when he found none. “De, no”

Dean stood staring at the heartrending scene in front of him. Sammy knelt in a pool of blood, draped over Dean’s body, sobbing forlornly and begging his brother to come back. 

Movement to his left caught Dean’s attention and he smiled sadly at the young woman who had appeared next to him. “Guess it’s time then.”

The reaper looked up at Dean and shook her head. “Not just yet. But I didn’t want you waiting alone.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and turned back to the sad scene. “I’m dead, bled out. What’s the hold up?”

As if in answer to Dean’s question a loud howling scream echoed from outside. Dean spun to the door as it splintered under the vicious attack from the Vampire. Head snapping back to where Sam still sat with his body, Dean blindly reached for a weapon before remembering he was a ghost.

Dean watched in horror as the vampire looked from its dead mate to Sam before advancing on the grief-stricken hunter. Sam just looked up at the approaching vamp with dead eyes. Shifting so that he was now seated holding Dean’s lifeless body in his lap, Sam smirked up at the vamp before reaching into Dean’s jacket pocket and extracting the lighter. Lighting it he chucked the lighter to his right just as the Vamp lunged for his neck.

Dean’s shout of denial was quickly drowned out by the sound of screaming as the Vampire realized too late that Sam had thrown the lighter onto a puddle of spilled oil from a broken lantern. As the small shack went up in flames consuming the Vampire and the two dead hunters, Sam’s spirit flickered into existence next to Dean.

Looking at his brother Dean pulled the younger hunter into a fierce hug, “Sammy, you stupid son of a bitch”

Sam hugged him back smiling, “Jerk”

The reaper smiled and waited for the brothers to turn to her, “Let’s go outside”

Suddenly the three were standing in the woods watching the cabin burn to the ground. Silently the brothers stood vigil over their own funeral. Once the cabin had turned to nothing but smoldering ash, blessedly leaving the surrounding woods untouched which Dean suspected was curtesy of the reaper, the boys turned to their escort expectantly.

She smiled at them and just motioned for them to follow her as she made her way down one of the wooded paths. As they passed the impala Dean paused with a sigh, laying a hand on his baby in farewell before moving to catch up with the others.

After about half an hour of walking the reaper stopped in a clearing and turned to the hunters. “Ready?”

Sam looked at his brother and clapped a hand on Deans shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Dean responded in kind before they both nodded to the reaper simultaneously. As the reaper turned her back on the boy’s they were surprised to see a shimmering light stream down from the clouds, stepping to the side the woman gestured to the beam of light expectantly.  Sharing a brief glance with his brother Dean shrugged and moved forward, closely followed by Sam. Once they had stepped through the light the Winchesters were surprised to find themselves standing outside a house. Dean turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Sam, “So much for the empty!”

Sam nodded in agreement, “Hey, I’m not complaining!”

Before either brother could move the front door swung open and a slightly peeved looking John walked out onto the porch, “Boys, not that I’m not glad to see you, but I’m not. What the Hell happened?”

Sam and Dean stared open mouthed at their father, who just raised an eyebrow before barking at them “BOYS!”

Startled out of their stupor Sam and Dean moved up onto the porch, while dean tried to explain, “Vamp case went bad. Sammy got the bastards though!”

John smiled at his youngest before sobering, “So, what happened?”

Dean looked chagrined, “The first Vamp gut shot me. Sam managed to kill him, but it was too late for me. We didn’t realize he had a mate in the area.”

Sam nodded looking at his father sadly, “We only found evidence of one vamp so when the mate attacked, there wasn’t much I could do.”

John looked at his boys sadly, “So, what happened?”

Dean grinned, “Sammy here lit her up like a roman candle.”

Sam nodded agreement, “I was on the floor with Dean when she came bustin’ in. There was no way I could defend myself fast enough. I knew I was done for so I grabbed Deans lighter. An old oil lamp had gotten knocked over near the door and spilled the oil all over. I chucked the lighter just as the vamp got me. Whole place went up fast, vamp and all.”

John winced a bit but nodded his head. “Well it’s efficient, and you dealt with all the bodies in one go.”

John moved back towards the house but paused at the door, turning back to his sons, “Your mother know where you two were headed?”

Dean looked stricken as he realized that Mary would have no idea what happened to them. “She knew we were on a hunt, but I don’t think she knew where or what. We haven’t been in touch for a few weeks.”

John cringed and shook his head before continuing into the house. “How much does she know about hunting?” John stopped in the kitchen and turned to the younger men, “You did explain about hunting, right? Taught her some basic protection?”

Sam and Dean looked at their father with twin looks of guilt and discomfort that had the older hunter grinding his teeth in irritation. “You boys left your mother without even basic defense knowledge?”

Dean jumped forward, hands raised in supplication, before his father could start yelling, “Mom’s good, Dad. She can take care of herself. Um… Mom’s sort of always been a hunter.”

John stared at Dean like the boy had lost his mind, “You want to run that by me again?”

Sam sighed as Dean floundered for an explanation, “Mom grew up in the life. She, she’s the reason Yellow eyes came after me that night. Well, part of the reason. It’s a really long story.”

John was beginning to turn purple as he moved towards the fridge to grab some beers, “Well you had better start talking fast.”

Once they had drinks, Sam and Dean set about filling their father in on the entire Cambel/Winchester history, right down to what happened to Henry. By the time they were done John sat speechless.

“Dad? You OK?”

John looked towards Dean with a helpless expression that the younger hunter hadn’t seen since the night Mary died. “This whole time? Why didn’t she tell me?”

Sam shook his head sadly, “Mom thought she could get out of the life. Hell, we’ve all tried at some point or another. Dean even had kids!”

John’s gaze snapped to his eldest as Dean glared at Sam, “I didn’t have a Kid, Sam. Ben’s not mine. I just played dad for a year”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Please, Ben is your kid and you know it. Just because Lisa said she had a type doesn’t mean shit. That kid is so like you it’s creepy. Also, you are forgetting Emma.”

Dean cringed at the mention of his daughter, “Ya, cause that ended well”

John just stat dumbfounded, “What?”

Dean scrubbed a hand over his eyes wearily, “The short version? I had a one night stand with a woman who turned out to be and Amazon warrior, who gave birth to my Amazon daughter three days later, a week after that the kid shows up on my doorstep as a sixteen-year-old and tries to kill me because it’s what Amazons do! Some sort of right of passage, becoming a woman crap. So, Sam killed her.”

 John stared openmouthed, unable to even begin to formulate a response.

A knock on the front door caused all three men to jump and reach for weapons that they didn’t have. Shaking his head John moved to the door, muttering about old habits. Sam and Dean followed him, wondering who would be visiting in heaven, and secretly hoping it was Ash.

John opened the door to find a short scruffy man standing there smiling goofily.

“Chuck?” Sam’s surprised question had John turning to look back at his son.

“Friend of yours?”

Chuck waved from his spot at the door before addressing the Winchesters, “Hey guys! So, um, your mom is kind of really mad right now. I may or may not be getting death threats so I figured I would come and um… Ya… anyways…”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Are you seriously telling me you’re afraid of our mom?”

Chuck looked offendedly at Dean, “Hey, she can be scary when she wants to be.  She already nearly deep-fried Castiel over this.”

“WHAT?”

Chuck nodded emphatically, “When he told her you guy were dead and he couldn’t do anything about it she thought he was just being stubborn, so she broke out the holy oil. I had to rush down there before she fricasseed him.”

Dean looked horrified, while Sam was bent double laughing. “Mom’s BBQ angel wings”

“That is so wrong dude!” Dean smacked his brother upside the head and looked back at Chuck. “So, what? You here to send us back, again?”

Chuck nodded, Yep. John too if he wants.

John, who had up until now been a silent spectator looked at the visitor with a raised eyebrow. “Who the Hell are you?”

Sam let out a squeak as he tried to stop laughing and Dean chuckled nervously. “Dad, this is Chuck. Chuck is um…GOD!”

John looked at his sons like they had just told a bad joke before looking at the shorter man.

Chuck smiled and snapped his fingers so that sunglasses appeared on all the men, before transforming into his normal form. As he changed back, John sat down heavily on the floor in shock.

“It’s ok John. I know it’s a shock” Chuck patted the hunter on the shoulder and smiled benignly.

“So, who’s ready to go home, because the prayers are getting more violent.”

Without waiting for a response Chuck snapped them all back to the Bunker where a rather angry Mary stood holding a jar of Holy-oil while Cas cowered in a corner.

Spying her children Mary set the jar down calmly before embracing them and then smacking each one in the back of the head, “Don’t you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?”

Both men nodded and answered in unison “Yes, Ma’am”

“So, is everyone good now?”

Mary turned to glare at Chuck, who shrunk back under her gaze. Before the Winchester matriarch could respond however Chuck vanished, leaving Mary to glare at empty air.

Turning back to her sons, Mary spied a rather shell-shocked looking John standing behind them. “John?”

Blinking repeatedly at his wife, John just nodded, still trying to process the last 15 minutes.

Dean turned to his father and gently laid a hand on his arm and began leading him to sit at one of the tables. “It’s OK, Dad. Just take a breath.”

John nodded as his son sat him in the chair. Looking around numbly the hunter eventually looked back at his wife, who had moved to sit in the chair next to him. Without a word, he leaned over and pulled her into a fierce hug and began to cry.

After a few minutes, they separated and John choked back his tears, “So, you’re a hunter. A little heads up would have been nice.”

Mary cringed as she looked at her husband. “I was trying to protect you, all of you.”

John nodded, “Well on the bright side, at least we know that there’s a family tradition of making demon deals to save the ones we love.”

Dean frowned and shook his head, “Speaking of deals... Mom, what did you threaten Chuck with that made him bring us back?”

Mary just smiled up at her sons, “I threatened to get his sister involved.”

Sam and Dean cringed and nodded their understanding while John looked at them all in confusion.

Seeing his fathers confusion Sam shrugged. “It’s a long story”  


End file.
